


boys and boys can't have babies

by xofrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnk/pseuds/xofrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, well how would you feel about having your own little brother or sister?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys and boys can't have babies

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for them being parents okay shh and accept it. this isn't set in any of my previous jeph/mikey verses obviously considering there is death of at least one of the three main characters in both of them.

They’ve been putting it off for weeks now because to be completely honest, Danielle is a very jealous little girl. She doesn’t like to share anything and refuses to play nice when Bandit is over simply because her cousin gets more attention than herself. Mikey will claim that she gets that from Jeph and he’ll scoff and roll his eyes because Mikey is totally the jealous one only not really. 

But right now, they've got something to tell their little girl. Her seventh birthday was just last week, and they’d been trying for months to find a surrogate willing to work with them but they’d found her and things had worked out. Jeph insisted they wait until the three months mark before bringing it up around Danielle, just so they could be mostly certain the baby was going to make it because how much would it crush them to get their little girl’s hopes up and then have her upset by the baby not making it. 

When Mikey calls her into the living room she heaves an all-suffering sigh and promises her toys she’ll be back before dragging herself across the den and up onto the couch. “Yes, dad?” she asks, quirking her brow in that way that only Mikey can and Jeph grins because fuck she’s so cute. 

Mikey smiles and reaches over to fix one of her pig-tails “Daddy and I have something we’d like to tell you.” he explains, settling back to grin over at Jepha. Danielle is skeptical because last time they had something to tell her, it was that she had to start making her own bed and cleaning up her toys and she hated that. 

Jeph figures that’s his cue to take over so he clears his throat slightly before he speaks “Y’know how Aunt Jamia has another baby in her belly, a brother for Cherry and Lily?” he asks and she nods slowly in understanding “Okay, well how would you feel about having your own little brother or sister?”. 

Danielle squints as she thinks about it, crossing her arms over her chest when she comes to her conclusion “You’re lying to me, and you told me lying is bad. You and dad are boys and boys cant have babies.” she declares smugly. 

He laughs and looks over to Mikey who’s hiding his face behind his hands in a poor attempt to disguise his amusement. “Daddy and I wouldn’t be having the baby, Dani. It would be like how you were born, remember we told you about this? Another lady will have the baby for us.” Mikey speaks up, covering for Jepha who can’t get over his quiet laughter to explain further to their little girl. 

She pauses to think again, before letting out a little, annoyed huff and shaking her head “I don’t want a little brother or sister.” she concludes, wiggling her butt until she can slide off of the edge of the couch and stomp to her room. 

Mikey blinks a few times, watching her retreat and slam her door with a soft “Oh…” because that totally wasn’t how he’d expected things to go. “ Aren't little girls supposed to love the thought of having a baby? Being the best big sister and whatnot?” Jeph asks, keeping his voice quiet in hopes of hearing what Danielle is getting up to in her room but it’s silent. Mikey makes a face “I-I thought so?”. 

Obviously she doesn't want to be bothered, so they leave her until supper time and when Jeph calls for her to go wash her hands she doesn’t answer him. He sighs and gives Mikey a look that says ‘me or you?’ and Mikey nods towards the hallway which clearly means ‘you’ so Jeph goes. 

When he cracks the door open with a quiet “Dani?” she doesn't answer but he can hear her sniffling and--fuck. They’ve made her cry, he feels like the worst dad ever. “Oh, Danielle. Why’re you crying, baby girl?” he asks and she glares up at him with glossy eyes and says very firmly “Go away!”. 

Jeph recoils slightly but he’s not going to let up, yeah he has a soft spot for his daughter because that’s his baby girl but she has to be okay with this baby before they bring him or her home. “Dani c’mon, tell me what’s wrong.” he insists as he sits down on the edge of her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in the blue sheets(she’d insisted they be blue because pink and purple were gross). 

The little girl rolls onto her belly and buries her face in her pillow until Jeph manages to pry her away and cuddle her in his arms. She looks tiny compared to him and she immediately tucks herself away against his chest, teary face pressed into his neck. “If you get another baby, you won’t love me anymore.” she whispers and Jepha has to strain to hear her. 

It breaks his heart that his daughter- basically his entire world -thinks that another baby would make him not love her. “That’s not true, no matter how many babies we have you’ll always be my baby girl.”.

She shakes her head “Parker’s mom had another baby and they love his little sister more than him, he told me so.” she says quietly, fingers tangled in the collar of Jeph’s t-shirt as she wipes away her tears on his shoulder. He frowns “Well than Parker’s mom sucks. I’m gonna let you in on a secret.” Jeph decides, barely aware of Mikey looming in the doorway. 

He leans in to whisper in her ear “You’re my favourite girl in the entire world, and you’re always gonna be.” and he tickles her sides, making her squeal and launch herself out of his lap to grab a pillow off of the floor and smack him with it. “Don’t tickle me you big butt!” she shouts with a giggle. 

Jepha laughs and lets her tackle him back onto the bed and sit on his chest “As long as you promise me that it will be a girl, because boys are icky and I don’t want another boy.” she says after a moment of staring down at her father seriously.

Mikey takes this opportunity to speak up “We can’t promise that it will be a boy, but we can promise that we’re not going to love him or her more than you. We’ll love you both the same, and y’know what?”. Jeph almost jumps because he hadn't even noticed Mikey was there but he waits expectantly for the rest of his sentence just the same as Dani. “Your Uncle Gee is my big brother, and I bet he has all sorts of things he can teach you about how to be the best big sister ever.”. 

Danielle grins and claps her hands, bouncing slightly on her father’s chest causing him to wince because she’s crushing his fucking ribs but he won’t complain. “Okay, fine. But I’m not going to share my toys, and it doesn't get to sleep in my room.” she says as she clambers off of Jeph and succeeds at elbowing him in the stomach, kicking him in the throat, and almost crushing his balls and he’s trying so hard not to swear “If you keep that up you won’t have a baby brother or sister.”. 

She just looks up at him like she knows full well what she did and with that tiny smirk way too-similar to Mikey’s, he’s pretty sure she knows she could get away with murder and Jeph wouldn't do anything about it.


End file.
